The Clock Tower
by RoxseTheAmazing
Summary: Roxse, a girl who looses her heart, but falls in love anyways. Axel, a guy who has lost his heart for years, falls in love with a girl with silver hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. The perfect couple, till Axel is sent to Castle Oblivion. Axel x OC sorry I suck at summaries D:...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story on here. Hm... Please read and review, maybe fan me in the process?(:

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the idea, and Rose/Roxse! Square Enix and Disney own the rest

* * *

The Clock Tower

Chapter 1: Falling from the Sky

I sat on the clock tower, like I did everyday since I got to Twilight Town. I had been in Twilight Town for a month now. I remember where I lived before Twilight Town, I remember everything about me, but I just can't remember why that voice said that I shall meet someone here and fall in love. I haven't even talked to any boys other than Hayner and Pence. _'Man. . . I wish the Olette and them weren't busy today. . .' _I was fixing to get up, but when I turned, I ran right into a tall man, wearing a black cloak. That's when I lost my footing and fell over the side of the clock tower. I let out a scream and felt a pain where my heart was. The weird thing is, I didn't feel my heart beat, I couldn't hear it in my ears, or feel it in my head. I felt arms go around me, and felt the icey cold blackness, except. . . it didn't effect me. When I opened my eyes, I was in a grey room, surronded by people. I screamed and summoned my keyblades. "Leave me alone!" I screamed, looking at every one. "We aren't going to hurt you dear." I heard an icey voice say behind me. I turned and looked up at him. "Welcome to the Organization Roxse" the man said smiling. "I'm Xemnas, your leader. Saix is the man with long blue hair, he'll give you your missions everyday." "Axel, please show Roxse around, along with Roxas, Xion, Zexion, and Demyx. I expect you five to take care of her till she gets used to things around here. Got it?" and with that he turned on his heel with Saix following close behind. I turn to look at the people, one in paticular catching my eye. Fiery red hair, emerlad green eyes, and odd little triangles under his eyes. I stared at him for a moment and looked down to the floor. _'I can't be in love. . . I have no heart. . .' _"I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" the guy with fiery red hair said as he pointed to his head. "That's Demyx, Xion, Zexion, and Roxas" he said while pointing to each one. I smiled and nodded. "You guys already know my name, but I'm Roxse. Pronounced Rox-see." They all nodded except for Demyx, who tackled me to the ground in a hug. "Ca-can't breath!" I struggled to get him off of me, when I noticed some one above us. "Who's that?" I asked pointing up to the ceiling. "Xigbar, get down" Axel said, not even turning around. "Looks like princess here found out I was here first. Good job princess." he said smiling as he came down to the floor. "Guys stop messing around! We have to show Roxse around" Zexion said looking up from his book.

After we got done with the tour, we went to the grey room. "Wait! Roxse needs some cloaks, and a room." Xion said while looking at me. "She looks as if she could fit your size cloaks Xion, and she can have the room next to you and across from Demyx, and Axel" Roxas said softly, while looking at me. "That works! We'll meet you guys back here" Xion said, while grabing my hand and dragging me across the room and down a hal. "Okay, so you can just keep what you're wearing now on, and just put this on, and then we'll take the extras to your room" "Okay" I said pulling the black coak on, it was a little big, and I tripped over it a couple of times. "Ouch!" I screamed, while face planting the floor again. I sat up, and rubbed the side of my face. I got up and continued walking to my new room. When we got there, I sighed in relief. "Wait, there's someone in there." I said softly. I softly turned the door knob, and swung the door open, to see the guys attempting to get my bed made. "Erm. . . Guys. . . What are you doing?" I asked walking into the room. I tripped once again, but this time, I landed on someone. When I looked down, my face went as red as his hair. "I-I am so sorry Axel! The c-cloak is to big, a-and, Erg. . . Sorry." I stumbled as I stood upand looked down, making the hood fall over my head. I sighed, and sat down on the bed. "Guys, what am I? Since I don't have a heart anymore..." And that was the question that seemed to bother them.

* * *

Axel: Read, Review, and Fan! Got it memorized?

Roxse: Axel, you're going to scare them away!

Me: Ah, young love birds. But please do as Axel said?(: I fan back, and I'll really apprecate the reads and reviews. I do know there is some misspelt words. Also, I own nothing but Rose/Roxse!(:

-RoxseTheAmazing xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I own nothing but the idea, and Rose/Roxse! Square Enix and Disney own the rest

* * *

The Clock Tower

Chapter Two: Falling in love with no heart?

"You're a nobody. Someone who looses their heart, but stays in a humanily figure." Zexion said, not even looking up from his book. I pushed the hood off, and sighed. "Well, I'm hungry! Lets go get food!" I screamed standing up and almost faceplanting the ground. I looked up to see who cought me, and of course it was the pyro. "S-sorry Axel", I said standing up and walking with the others to the dinning area. Once we got there, I got hit in the face with mashed potatoes. "Who threw this?" I questioned, glarring at all of them. They just stared. I wiped it off and took my see next to Axel. The room went silent, at first there were some whispers here and there, but towards the end, it was dead silent. I looked up from my plate and noticed Saix and Xemnas standing in the door way. Xemnas sat at the end of the table and Saix sat next to me. His icey presence made me scoot closer to Axel. Every one finished and then left, leaving Xaldin to clean up for the night. I went back to my room and laid on my bed.

A few hours later I heard my door open and then close again. "I-its me." the voice was husky like and I knew who exactly it was. "What do you need Axel?" I asked laying my head back down. "You know it's late." I said matter of factily. He sat down on the edge of my bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know this may sound crazy, since we don't have a heart and all, but I've known you forever, I know I have. You grew up in Radiant Gardens. Did you not?" I sat up and turned to look at him. "I did grow up in Radiant Gardens, with Isa, and Lea, and Ienzo" I said while looking down at the blanket. "I can't believe you can't see this. . ." he said shaking his head. He spoke again before I could open my mouth. "Isa, is Saix, that's why he sat beside you today. Ienzo, is Zexion, that's why he actually looks up and talks to you. Any one else he'd continue to read while he talked to them. And well, Lea, is me. . ." I sat there in shock. I had always loved Lea. But seeing him be killed, and then loose his heart, made me hurt. I physically hurt myself when I lost him. I tried to commit suicide so many times. I can't tell him this. . . Can I? "Axel. . . Do you remember, the day you lost your heart?" I asked softly not looking up from the blanket. "I do, you were there, but you wouldn't come close to me, you were crying, and then you ran off." He said looking at me. "Well, after that, I-I started to self harm, and I even tried to commit suicide. Because I couldn't and I wouldn't live without you. . . I loved you Lea. . ."

* * *

Dramatic at the end, is it not? :D Cliff hanger, I know. But oh well, I like doing that to my readers.(:

Please Read, Review, and Fan/Favorite/Follow!(:

-RoxseTheAmazing xx


End file.
